


Hair Dye

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Almost a month after performing SPOOKY BOX 2, Reita decides to dye his hair.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my LJ, but I did some changes before it was posted here. Quotes in italics are translations by sixxxxxguns @ twitter! (I asked for permission)

The digital clock sitting on the nightstand read 7:25 AM when the sound of a phone went off. Beeps bounced off the walls to stir the sleeping figure from its slumber. Groaning, Reita slapped his hand over his phone before dragging it towards him and picking it up. Despite not having rehearsals or recording sessions for the day, there's one thing he does plan on doing: dye his hair again. The problem is...he has no idea on what color. Shifting from his bed to get into a comfortable position, Reita then opens Twitter to see his notifications all blown up before typing.  
  
_"I wonder what color I should dye my hair..."_ he tweets. Just after it was posted, it was already flooding with retweets, likes, and replies. Reita chuckled quietly to himself and decided to take quick glances at the replies. Some said blond, some said brown. Others mentioned black or some out-this-world color. The one thing that caught his attention the most were some fans suggesting black.

  
'Hm, black?' He thought, picking at his own fringe. 'I'm not too sure...'

 

Over the past 15 years, his hair was dyed in various shades of blond or brown. There were times where it was silver or two-toned. He always preferred blond the most since it gives off a badass vibe to his persona. He even remembered the time he dyed it pink after high school graduation, yet that was the only time it happened. While the guys had done something different with their hair, he always stayed true to his usual style. A style that’s, well, Reita.

 

He eventually drags himself out of bed before getting ready for the day.  
\---  
 His eyes scanned over the semi-permanent hair dyes that were on a shelf. "Maybe something dark..." he muttered before picking a color. Since the new era will be starting next spring, he figured maybe it's time to change it up. After paying, Reita heads back home to try it out. He mulls over at the thought that he had never dyed his hair this dark before besides dark brown. It looked black from afar, but once getting a closer look, there's a blue tinge to it.  
  
Several hours passed and his hair was finished. During the process of applying the dye to his hair, Reita was immediately regretting his decision, but it was already too late. He’d look in the mirror over and over in attempts of getting use to the new change. In the end, Reita was satisfied with the results and decided to keep it for a while. He was so surprised at how dark it actually looked. Picking up his phone, he opens the Twitter app again and tweets:  
  
_"I made it dark bluish!"_  
  
A few seconds later, fans were quoting the tweet or replying. Some want him to take pictures of it and others think he's lying. Every fan knew Reita lies a lot and tends to contradict himself. However, he's not the only one, the guys would do it too. He couldn't help but grin and giggle at what everyone was saying. Especially, when it came to the English tweets, which he appreciated since he could understand bits and pieces.

 

"They're in for a surprise."  
  
This time, he wasn't kidding.  
\----  
A week passed, and the guys were scheduled to do some recording for the new album. Uruha and Aoi were the first ones at the studio followed by Kai. As always, Ruki and Reita were late.  
  
"Has anyone seen Reita?" Uruha asked while setting up his equipment.  
  
"Or Ruki?" Aoi added, tuning his guitar. Kai was growing a little impatient, just like every other day whenever a band mate is late.  
\---  
Reita arrives at Ruki's apartment complex, waiting in his car before spotting the other walking towards him. Ruki opens the passenger side and climbs in.  
  
"Hey, what'sー?" As soon as Ruki buckled himself in, the first thing he noticed was the dark blue hair. "Eh?! What the fuck did you do to your hair?!"  
  
Reita felt a little upset at the reaction. "What does it look like?! I dyed my hair!"  
  
Ruki's shocked expression quickly softened to a more amused one. "Wow, I didn't think you'd dye it that dark. Let alone that color."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

“Nothing, nothing…”  
\---  
 Back in the studio, the others finished their setups while the technicians were working on getting the basic equipment set up for Reita and Ruki. Kai was busy testing his drums in a closed off room while Uruha and Aoi were going over melodies on their laptops. The door opens as the other two men walked inside. Uruha takes a swig of his water when he went to go grab his guitar on the other side of the room. His eyes caught sight of dark blue, making him nearly choke on the water.  
  
"W-whoa, man...you dyed your hair like that?!" The tall man was struggling a bit to regain his composure after seeing his best friend looking so different. "I get you use to dye it pink before, but black?"  
  
"It's dark blue, you idiot!" Reita laughs.

 

“Hey, don’t call me an idiot!” Uruha pouts. “It looked black at first glance!”  
  
"I know. I was surprised too when I thought it was black." Ruki walked passed them when Aoi noticed it too.

 

“Well, fuck you too…”  
  
"Your hair's that dark?" The eldest crossed his arms and leaned forward, squinting his eyes to get a better view of it. "Hm, I thought you were lying when you tweeted about your hair last week."  
  
Reita pouts. "Well, this time I wasn't."  
  
"Hey, guys. What're youー?" their leader trailed off when he caught sight of the newly colored hair. Kai wasn't even close to them when he asked, "You dyed your hair black?"  
  
"It's dark blue!"

 

-END-


End file.
